


Care killed the cat

by BucketLover



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sober Gamzee Makara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketLover/pseuds/BucketLover
Summary: Nepeta remembers the first time she met Equius as death slowly overtakes her.





	Care killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

> My first Homestuck fanfic :) Enjoy!!!

Nepeta watched in horror from the vents as her moirail dropped to the ground after being choked by his own bow's string. His face was blue and his eyes were wide open. Nepeta could see the moment the light in his eyes disappeared. 

Equius told her not to follow him. She knew it was dangerous, but she never imagined witnessing her moirail of all people get defeated. He was the strongest troll she knew. Olive tears formed in her eyes and she thought about how glad she was that she followed him anyway. She would revenge him. Without hesitation, she jumped out of her hiding place with her claws ready, attacking the highblood who killed her palemate.

Gamzee turned around and took his Deuce Clubs from his strife specibus. Nepeta used her claws to try to attack him but his hand gripped hers. She managed however to leave three ugly purple scars on his painted face. His expression, however wasn't pained. It seemed like he was enjoying himself. 

The highblood let go of Nepeta's wrist, but not before bruising it. The olive blooded troll looked into her friend's eyes and realized that the goofy clown who ate sopor slime pie to calm his nerves was long gone. He was replaced by the very monster he dreaded turning into. Nepeta almost felt bad for him. Almost. However, he still killed her best friend and she is never going to forgive him.

Gamzee started honking violently as he looked at her with what could only be described as pure bloodlust. Nepeta glared at him and started running as she swung her claws at him. Gamzee dodged every attack while wearing a crazy grin on his face. 

Deciding he wasn't going to play any longer, the highblood used his club to hit Nepeta and send her flying. She landed a few meters away from Equius' lifeless body. She clutched her stomach in pain and after one glance to her moirail, rage started to fill her mind again. 

Nepeta jumped to Gamzee trying to use her speed and agility against him but no attack would hit him. The clown, tired of entertaining the cat swung his club again but, this time, he aimed it at her head. She landed heavily on her back and when she opened her eyes the whole room was spinning. She tried to get up but her body wouldn't listen to her commands. 

She heard footsteps coming closer and closer and as her vision cleared, she watched Gamzee put on Equius' sunglasses. He bend down, ripped her blue hat off her head and looked at her in a way that said 'I win'. He put it on his head and turned around to leave, his smile not leaving his face. His grin send chills down her spine but she wasn't backing down. She tried to get up but her body wouldn't listen to her; she tried to scream but her throat was horse and filled with pain. All she could was helplessly wait for her death. She couldn't even avenge her moirail. 

The highblood walked away, that honking becoming more and more silent as he got further and further away. It was quiet now. Nepeta could feel her life force draining but she couldn't do anything about it. The pain wasn't so intense anymore, though.

A few minutes passed and she could finally move again. She put her hand on her head only to feel warm liquid on her forehead. She knew she wasn't going to hang on much longer. She turned her head to her right, trying her best to ignore the sharp pain that was quickly returning. She smiled softly at her moirail. With her last strenght he put her small hand in Equius' stronger one and closed her eyes. She thought about the time they first met. 

_She was in a forest, running. Behind her a really strong hoofbeast was chasing her. She was wrong to leave her hive without her lusus. While running she got to a clearing and because she wasn't careful she tripped over a something big. She fell to the ground. She quickly turned around and behind saw a troll, about her age, standing up. Judging from the clothes he was wearing , his blood was indigo._

_"Oh, my" Said the stranger, looking surprised at the smaller troll in front of him. The hoofbeast was getting closer behind him. The highblood turned around and without hesitation stepped closer to the it. He punched it and the beast fell to the ground. That wasn't enough to make it pass out but it decided it wouldn't win the fight and ran away._

_"Are you alright?" He asked as he extended his hand for Nepeta to take. She flinched but after realizing she was safe she took it._

_"Yes" Nepeta smiled. "I'm Nepeta. Thank you for saving me." The olive blooded troll giggled happily. Like she wasn't almost killed just then._

_"It was nothing. My name is Equius Zahhak"  He was surprised to see a troll like her. Someone who seemed like his exact opposite. Equius could feel a little bit of warmth in his chest without knowing what kind of emotion that had to be._

_"I want to repay you somehow, but I don't have anything to give you. Maybe you could come to my hive. I'm sure my lusus would be happy to meet you."_

_"You don't have to repay me. Thank you." Equius answered as he still wondered about this strange new feeling._

_"Are you sure?" Equius only nodded as he sat down on the grass. "Ok then. But can I ask you something? What are you doing here?"_

_"This is where I come to calm down." He answered as he looked at the stars trying not to think about what happened before he came here. Nepeta only looked at him questioningly as she sat down near him. And so the highblood proceeded to tell her everything. All his insecurities, his weaknesses, to her, a stranger. But Nepeta listened. She listened and reassured him that everything was going to be fine; that he will accomplish his goals and that he still has plenty of time to become better._

_The night was soon over but they kept in touch. They would meet up or talk online every day. They got really close and even became moirails. Nepeta was the one who suggested it. They did almost everything together, and always looked out for each other, Equius, way too much sometimes._ _They promised to be together forever._

Nepeta smiled as she slipped into the darkness. At the very least, they could fulfill this promise. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
